Meeting of the Minds
by Romancefantasy
Summary: Uhura is curious about everything but especially anything having to do with Mr. Spock. She wants to know what it's like to have him probe her. Her mind that is. What were you thinking? This is another deleted scene from Bound to You.


The first time ever he touched her face...

* * *

Meeting of the Minds

"What is the Horta like?" Uhura asked as she gazed up at Spock, they were seated in his quarters and had just concluded another lesson in Vulcan.

"She was highly intelligent, logical, and very courageous. Her entire life is dedicated to the care and rearing of the next generation of Horta."

"Thanks to you she'll have the chance to continue her species."

"The Captain was instrumental in convincing the miners to cooperate with her."

"But he wouldn't have intervened if you hadn't advocated for her. It was you who deduced that those nodules the miners were destroying were her eggs. The Captain was on the miner's side remember, he wanted to kill her as a monster."

"The Captain was only doing his duty. It is his job to achieve the objectives set forth by Star Fleet. It is my job to point out any obstacles and alternatives and advise the captain on all known factors and possibilities."

"You're too modest Mr. Spock and a loyal friend. It was your mind probe that saved the Horta's life," Uhura insisted.

"I was willing to kill the Horta when I discovered Jim trapped in a cave with her," Spock reminded her.

"Yes but only as a precaution to save the Captain. You'd never harm a sentient life if you could avoid it."

"Lieutenant your opinion of me is perhaps higher than I warrant."

"Nonsense. You're always advocating to preserve life, in this case, it was the Captain's."

"It was the Captain who suggested that I mind meld with the Horta to ascertain her motives. He was willing to try communication over violence. As you know communication is the key to diplomacy. At the time a mind meld was the most propitious option."

"Do me!" Uhura pleaded suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Can you do it to me? I mean can you do your mind meld trick on me and show me?"

"It is not a trick Lieutenant."

"I'm sorry, I don't really understand how it all works, could you demonstrate on me maybe, show me what it is?"

"I do not think that would be appropriate."

"Why not? I know you've done it on others like Dr. Van Gelder, I'm just curious about it all, it's so fascinating," she said her eyes big with awe.

Lieutenant Uhura had the habit of looking at Spock as if he were the most fascinating thing she'd ever encountered. Many times Spock had caught her looking at him while sitting at his station in just such a manner. He was no stranger to stares. Many people stared at him when they thought he was not aware of it. Nurse Chapel had the tendency of staring at him with a look he could only describe as predatory. But Uhura's look was always one of awe bordering on infatuation. It made him feel unaccountably uncomfortable. She was giving him that look now.

"Lieutenant..." Spock began ready to deny her, but the look on her face, the way she looked up at him as if he held all the answers to the universe reversed his decision.

"A mind meld is not a trick nor is it employed rashly. It is an ancient method of communication evolved over generations in order for our species to survive during our darkest times."

"Oh," she said with disappointment, "I understand. I'm sorry I asked."

"If we do this you must understand that this is quite intimate. It is an act traditionally reserved for the closest of relations."

"Like good friends?" She asked perking up.

"Yes.." he said hesitantly, "close friends" or lovers he thought.

"Okay then, we're friends and I trust you. So what do I need to do?"

"You do not have to do anything except relax. I will need to touch your face if you will permit me?"

"Go right ahead, touch me anywhere you want."

Spock would have choked hearing her words if he didn't maintain the strictest discipline around her. Uhura was always so casual with her person when speaking to him. Didn't she realize the invitation she presented?

"Alright then, are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes, please, Spock. You don't know how much I've wanted this."

Were he a weak man, he might almost be tempted to take advantage of her trust. He might allow himself to take liberties which she did not intend with her suggestive turn of phrase. But Spock was not a weak man, and so he gently placed his fingertips on her face ever so lightly touching her psi points. He immediately felt a spark jump from Nyota to himself as it usually did when they touched but he maintained his composure. She was not his. He needed to be careful not to delve too far, or take more than she was willing to give. A light meld, nothing more. Just a taste.

"My thoughts to your thought..." he chanted.

Nyota closed her eyes and let Spock's voice wash over her like a warm bath. She was at once excited and terrified at the prospect of him delving into her mind. He said it was an intimate experience. She wondered just how intimate. Would he be able to read the deepest parts of her mind? Would he learn all her secrets? Did she want him to know? Was that why she insisted he do this? So that he could see for himself the things she didn't have the courage to say out loud? And could she also see into Spock's mind? Would she perhaps learn something about him too?

As these thoughts swirled around and around she felt a bit of pressure growing, it was not a physical pressure, it was an internal struggle, like trying to remember something you forgot, she couldn't quite put a name to it but it was demanding that its presence was known.

'Spock?' she thought.

'Yes, Nyota?'

Oh my god, you did it! She thought with excitement. He was here in her mind. But where was here? She couldn't see anything, and she couldn't feel anything either. They were in her mind but where was her body?

"Do not panic. Your body is fine. We are where we were, sitting in my cabin. But we are also here," he sais in her mind.

"Where is here?"

"Your mind, my mind, the place where our minds meet."

"Wow, it's so incredible. I can't even describe it," she said in awe. "I feel your voice inside my mind. I feel you. Is it always like this? So peaceful and quiet?"

"No, I've never experienced a meld like this before," he admitted

"No? Am I doing it wrong?"

"No, it is nothing you have done. I am used to melding with strangers," He said. He too was in awe of the experience. Her mind was fascinating.

"What's it usually like?"

Spock thought, and Nyota could swear she sensed the patterns of his thought process.

"Usually, when I have melded, it was under duress, the subject was stressed and their thoughts chaotic. Your mind is quite tranquil."

"You sound surprised," she teased.

"I am, you are always so energetic, I thought your mind would be-"

"A mess?" Uhura interrupted.

"No. Loud perhaps."

"Oh, 'loud', I guess I can see that. And you, I thought your mind would be-"

"Logical?" he finished her thought.

"Yes, logical, organized, mechanical. But I feel so warm, so safe..."

"I am glad. I did not want to frighten you."

"You could never frighten me. I knew you were a big old softie." She felt laughter in her mind. Was she laughing? Was Spock laughing!?

"Are our bodies talking out loud too?" she asked.

"No, we are not talking at the moment," he replied.

"I thought when you did your melds that you speak out loud?"

"During an invasive meld, yes I do, for the benefit of the Captain or others around us. This is a light meld, and it is private to our minds."

"Oh, I see. So if you wanted to, you could force your way deeper into my mind and extract information?"

Spock felt uncomfortable and Uhura sensed it as well.

"Yes, if warranted I could extract information from someone. I did warn you of the risk."

"Oh, Spock, I know you won't do any such thing, I just think it fascinating that your mind is so powerful. You Vulcans were on the line multiple times when God was handing out all the gifts."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, you're stronger, smarter, faster, and you can use your skilled minds to do this. It is a gift." She felt the warm glow again.

"I never thought of it as a gift, at times it seemed a curse. Many Vulcans frown upon the use of joining minds for all but the most intimate of acquaintances."

"I'm sorry I forced you to do this. I didn't think-"

"You did not force me. You asked and I accepted. I too wanted to share this moment with you."

Uhura could feel the sincerity of his thoughts. It was surreal to 'hear' the words and also feel the emotion behind them.

"Thank you," she thought, "for everything." She hoped Spock could feel the gratitude she felt towards him for all the things he did for her. For all the times he stood beside her on the bridge and lifted her up when she fell, for all the times he taught her a new song or a new Vulcan phrase, for all the times he advised her on her career, for every time he saved the Horta, and the Enterprise and the world and the galaxy, for everything he was, she thanked him.

Spock didn't answer with words, instead, Uhura felt a strong sense of lightness, and joy, and also a struggle to contain the feelings. Like being tickled and fighting not to laugh.

"It's ok, she thought, there's nobody here but us. I'll keep your secrets if you'll keep mine."

"Agreed," Spock said. "I will disengage now."

Slowly she felt him withdraw, it felt like opening a window and letting in a draft. Uhura opened her eyes and looked into Spock's serious face. She had no words to describe what she had experienced. It was wonderous. Only Spock could do something like that, touch her mind and leave her feeling safe and secure.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," she said with sincerity.

"It was my pleasure Lieutenant," Spock whispered his fingers still lightly touching her face.

Nyota thought at that moment that Spock could ask anything of her, do anything to her and she'd allow it. Foolish thought.

Spock who was still touching her and therefore able to pick up her stray thoughts caught is breath.

"Lieutenant-"

"Spock-" she said at the same time.

He withdrew his hand and she sat back away from him.

Neither of them spoke for a long while.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally.

"Yes, I'm just... I've never..." She shook her head and laughed. "I'm speechless. That's a first."

"You do not have to say anything. It is quite an experience to share minds and thoughts."

"That it is." She placed her hand on his thigh. Thank you, Mr. Spock. "I know that was uncomfortable for you to do. I had no idea how...intimate it is. I wonder why you would do that with strangers, even if it is an emergency."

"It is necessary sometimes. And it is just a tool, it could be used for good or bad purposes. On Vulcan, the practice is highly restricted and there are many laws regarding the use. It takes many years of training to be proficient."

"You said it was intimate between friends and lovers? If you must train many years to practice mind melding then does that mean you must go to school for it? Are you unable to mind meld with someone you love until you graduate?"

"Vulcans do not love." He quickly corrected her. "But we do have close personal relationships and familial bonds. And yes you must attend school to learn to meld properly. However, like any natural function people are able to perform some simple melds without training as part of their everyday lives. Parents may meld with their children. Siblings may meld. But not every Vulcan has the skill, as you say it is a gift."

"I wonder that it didn't cause trouble on Vulcan to have some with a gift and others without it?"

"It did cause a rift. Some believe a group of Vulcans who opposed using mind speak broke away and formed their own colony in the dark times. There is an emerging theory that the lost colony is Romulus."

"Wow! I suppose after our encounter with that Romulan ship it sparked all kinds of speculation?"

"Indeed," Spock said recalling how much the Romulan commander looked like his own father or a member of his own clan.

"Vulcan is so fascinating. I'm glad your our allies and not our enemies. With you possibly sharing ancestors with the Romulans I don't think Earth could take Vulcan on and win."

"Earth would be a distinct disadvantage even if we Vulcan are not related to Romulans. Logic would prevail over emotionalism."

"Oh pooh, we would give you a run for your money."

"Lieutenant Uhura, Vulcan has never been conquered by an outside force. There is a reason for it. We Vulcan are peaceful...Now. But we make it a point to never forget our primitive past. We steep our everyday lives in traditions that date back centuries. Earth would be wise to never forget who made the first contact with whom."

"Is that racial pride I hear Mr. Spock?"

"Negative. I am both Vulcan and Human. There is no pride to be had in that."

"Don't say that. You should be proud. Oh, I know you're Vulcan and pride is a human emotion. But surely you are allowed to be in favor of your own kind, of your own existence?

"It is illogical."

"Fooey. I know something about you now Mr. Spock. I know you are warm and soft inside just like the rest of us. I hope that doesn't offend you?"

"No offense is received where none is intended."

"What if the offense is intended? Can Vulcans get offended and if so what do you do about it?"

"Not all Vulcans are as disciplined as I am. I imagine some might be tempted to be offensive right back."

"I'd like to see that. I think. Maybe not. If what you say is true, I'd hate to see a Vulcan go medieval on someone," She grinned.

"Vulcan did not have a medieval period but I take your meaning and I agree. A Vulcan in such a state, without logic or restraint, is not desirable," Spock said seriously.

"A Vulcan without logic or restraint? Sounds like a human on a bad day."

"We are nothing like humans on a 'bad day', we are worse, far far worse."


End file.
